Playing With Fire
by Zee.Jordan
Summary: Draco Malfoy can hardly handle his life. He lives with a constant discomfort and uncertainty... so much so that one day he flees his home and runs to his sanctuary, were he meets the last person he expects to have something in common with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A tall, pale youth stalked silently through the shadowed grove, until he came to a clearing, hidden from view on all sides. Sighing, he took his long, black cloak from his shoulders – revealing a silver and green knitted vest covering a white shirt – and spread it over the ground. Lowering himself regally onto his cloak, Draco Malfoy laid back to look at the stars. His pale skin seemed to glow eerily in the scarce moonlight, making Draco appear ghostly, unreal. It was matched by the look on his face, one which most people would mistake for daydreaming; few could tell he was worried.

Draco remembered his parents' shouting, as the argument which had made him flee from his house so earnestly was replayed in his mind. He couldn't get it out of his head; the image of his mother, curled on the floor, begging for his father to stop, tears streaming down her face, and his father standing there laughing, muttering another _"Crucio!" _under his breath.

_And I ran,_ he thought, disgusted with himself. _Instead of defending my own mother, I ran._ Tears began to leak from his eyes. _Stop it!_ He commanded himself, wiping away the tears fiercely.

He knew he'd never have enough courage to stand up to his father. He didn't even have enough courage to stand up to that Mudblood, Granger. He also knew that once he went home, it would be the same as all the other fights his parents had had. When he went back, his mother and father would pretend that the fight had never happened, and lecture him about disappearing at night and pretend to be worried about him. Then life would go on, but with the constant memory of the fight on everyone's minds, shown by the renewed cold tension in his parents' voices when they talked to each other, by his mother's silent weeping when she thought no one was around to see.

But Draco saw. He saw his mother's 'business trips' as escapes from his father, and returning to Hogwarts a safe haven from his father's fury, from his mother's fear. He saw every chance to taunt a Mudblood, to scare a first year as a way to make himself stronger.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud "Hey! What are _you_ doing here?"

He sat up, glaring at the intruder. However, when the figure stepped out into the light, Draco couldn't help but let out a small gasp. The girl, red-headed and freckled, clad in a worn, patched robe, returned the glare.

"Well, look who it is, the Weasel." Draco had regained his usual, regal air. "I didn't think they allowed blood-traitors around here." he sneered.

"Well, I didn't think they allowed self-centered, bratty, stuck-up prats, either!" Ginny Weasley retorted, blushing. "And I'd rather be a blood-traitor than a Death Eater any day!" She looked around the clearing. "You know what, Malfoy? I'll just leave. You've ruined this place for me. I'll just leave you alone, which is clearly what you prefer!"

Draco felt something very cold growing inside of him. He realized that, for the first time in his life, he didn't want to be alone. He was tired of being alone.

"Wait, Weasley!" he called out, clambering to his feet. Ginny twirled around, eyes sparking, ready for a fight, to find Draco just standing there, a helpless look on his face.

"What, Malfoy?" she demanded.

"You- you can stay, if you want." he said, his voice very quiet. "I- I'm sorry."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Malfoy, actually apologizing! She was so stunned, in fact, that she walked back into the clearing and sat down next to Draco.

Very slowly, like he was in a dream, Draco sat back down too.

They sat there for a few minutes, just looking back at the night sky. Then Ginny, nervous by the strange silence stated "I've never heard you apologize to anyone before."

"Me neither." he replied, shifting nervously on the cloak.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ginny asked, truthfully curious.

"I didn't – I don't know." Draco lied, afraid to tell Ginny the real reason. "So, what are you doing out here?" he asked, veering Ginny away from the dangerous topic.

"Oh, well, um… My dad and Percy are fighting. Percy has been spending a lot of time at work lately, more than even Dad. So when Percy got home tonight, he was all excited because he had gotten promoted to a position in Fudge's personal office, but Dad was suspicious because Percy had recently gotten in trouble at the Ministry. He expected Dad to be impressed, only Dad wasn't."

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Well, apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore. Dad says Fudge made it clear that anyone's who's in league with Dumbledore can clear their desks out. Trouble is, Fudge suspects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore, and he's always thought Dad's a bit weird, because of his obsession with Muggles. Dad reckoned that Fudge only wanted Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family- and Dumbledore. Of course, Percy didn't…" She trailed off, suddenly realizing something.

"Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you that well. And you're a Malfoy!" she said, shocked at herself.

"Well, I did ask," Draco pointed out. "And I guess while you were talking to me you forgot who I was."

"You're right, I did." Ginny said, blushing slightly. "You're very easy to talk to."

Draco stared at her, taken aback by her unexpected compliment.

"Do you want me to continue?" she asked, not seeming to mind that he was a Malfoy anymore.

Draco nodded.

"As I was saying, Percy didn't take that so well. Actually, he went completely berserk. He said- well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he had had to struggle against dad's lousy reputation since he started at the Ministry, and that Dad hasn't got any ambition, and well, by that time, Mum was in hysterics, and Fred and George had locked themselves in their room and set up a Silencing Charm around it. That's when I left. I thought I could get some peace and quiet here." she sighed, lifting her face up to the moonlight.

"My family was fighting, too."

Draco's cold whisper sent shivers down Ginny's back. Draco had never used that tone before, not even when he was speaking to Harry. Ginny thought that she had seen the worst parts of Draco. She realized then that she was wrong. Draco literally seemed to be radiating pure hatred and spite. He glowered at the trees as though he could burn them down with his eyes.

Ginny felt awkwardly out of place.

Glancing at her watch, she jumped to her feet, startling Draco from his glaring.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go." she said.

"Oh. Well, okay. See you around." Draco said, picking up his cloak.

"Bye." Ginny headed off into the trees, but then turned around. "Same place, 3 PM, okay, Draco?"

Draco nodded, stunned. Ginny had never called him by his first name before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Ginerva Weasley! What were you thinking, young lady?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Sneaking of at unearthly hours of the night? You had me and your father worried sick! You –"

Ginny wasn't listening to her mother's ranting. She was staring off into space, fiddling idly with her wand. She was thinking about her strange encounter with Draco Malfoy. She had always thought of Draco as a slimy little git, but she had seen a somewhat softer side to him. _Maybe he isn't so bad,_ she thought, tapping her wand up against the table. _And pigs might fly, _said the awfully Fred-and-George like voice in her mind. _Oh, shut up!_ She told the little voice. Now that she thought about it, she had never even given Draco a chance. She had gotten the impression that he was pure evil from Fred, George, Ron, and Harry, and had believed them.

"Ginerva! Ginerva, are you listening to me?" her mother's voice broke her thoughts.

"Yes, mum, I won't do it again." she said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "May I get some sleep now?"

Her mother's face softened. _Being the only girl has its benefits._ Ginny thought wickedly as she climbed up to her room. Ginny actually had no intention of sleeping, but it was best not to tell her mother that.

Entering her room, Ginny let out a furious gasp. Apparently, Ron had forgotten to lock Pigwidgeon's cage properly, letting the small, irritating owl completely destroy her room.

Grabbing Pig in her fist, Ginny stomped out of her room, despite Pig's muffled hooting protests. Marching down the hall, Ginny tried to open Ron's door, to find he had magically locked it. Digging into her pocket for her wand, she drew it out, and then pointed at the door. Smiling evilly, she said very clearly, "_Rictusempra._"

The door was promptly blown off its hinges, startling Ron awake.

"Blimey, Ginny! Do you know what time it is?" he said grumpily.

"No, and apparently neither does your owl."

"What, you mean Pig?" he asked, staring at the puff of grey feathers in Ginny's hand.

"Yes, I mean Pig. Would you like to see what he did to my room?" she asked, not waiting for Ron's answer. She flicked her wand harshly at the bookshelves, the result of which was that they toppled over, spewing books across the floor. Flicking her wand at the ceiling, grey feathers began to rain out of nowhere, and tears appeared in Ron's bedclothes.

"Maybe next time you'll remember to put Pig in his cage!" Ginny shouted, throwing Pigwidgeon into Ron's face.

Smiling, she closed her eyes as she realized something. _Pigs might fly._ She thought as she entered her room and climbed into bed.

Draco flung himself onto his bed, pulling the drawings shut around him. It was just as he'd expected, his parents pretending to be all worried, but not enough to do anything about it.

He wondered if Ginny had received a lecture from her parents, too. _Probably. _He thought, staring at the carving on the ceiling of his bed. Bored, he opened the curtains on his bed slightly, peeking out to look at the clock across the room.

_Eleven more hours,_ he thought bitterly, but he smiled slightly at the thought of seeing Ginny again._ She's really alright, even if she is a Weasley. Maybe we could even be friends… _A voice not unlike his father's thought:_ I will not accept it! No one of my family's pureblood will be fraternizing with blood-traitors and Mudbloods! _Draco clapped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the voice.

He finally retreated to the safe haven he had built inside his mind. _He was flying, up in the clouds on his Nimbus 2001, feeling the wind against his face, letting himself drift. Then she was there, on her old Cleansweep broom, smiling brightly, sharing the moment with him._

A smile curved on his thin lips as he let himself sink further into the dream, and for the moment, Draco was at peace.

When Ginny finally woke up, the familiar smell of frying bacon and burnt toast was lingering in the air. She smiled, and pulled herself out of bed. Pulling on a too-big sweater over her pajama top, Ginny shoved her wand into her pocket and headed downstairs.

The sight that awaited her was a cozy one; a comfortable amount of chaos that was there every morning as her mother prepared breakfast with the help of her involuntary-volunteers (today it was Fred and George, both of whom were scowling), and the levitating pitcher of orange juice refilling an already-filled cup.

Ginny sat down at her usual place, helping herself to a piece of partly burned toast, and watching Ron try to stop feathers raining down on him. To her satisfaction, his attempts seemed ineffective.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, she found her eyes drawn to her own portrait, which was pointed to _HOME_. Percy's was pointed to _WORK,_ as it almost always was. She sighed as she remembered the conversation with Draco. _Five more hours._ She thought as she headed out into the garden.

It was cool and moist outside. The garden gnomes were marching around grumpily, unpleased by the weather. A good flick of her wand sent the gnomes soaring over the worn garden wall, and left Ginny feeling quite satisfied. Stowing her wand, she followed the discolored, mismatched stone path to the broom shed on the edge of their property.

Opening the creaking door, she pulled out an old, battered Cleansweep broomstick. She tucked the broom under one arm, and used the other to tie her fire-red hair back in a loose ponytail.

Ginny marched up the hill behind her house, taking a deep breath of salt air. She set her broom down on the springy grass and gazed out at the shimmering, shining surface of the saltwater lake that rested nearly 150 meters below. Looking down at her broom demandingly, she said "Up!"

The broom shuddered, then rose, wobbling, up into Ginny's outstretched hand. Ginny mounted the broom, grinning to herself, and leaned forward slightly. She brought the broom out to where the ledge dropped off into the water, and let the excitement mount and expand inside her. Then, she closed her eyes and leaned forward with all her weight, causing the broom to tip downward. Ginny felt a wave of excitement burst inside her as the wind rushed by and her stomach performed somersaults. Ginny laughed.

She was falling.

Draco woke up to an eerily quite house. Sitting up, he pulled the curtains of his bed apart and stepped out onto the cold marble floor. Glancing at the clock, he stared. He had been asleep for ten hours! It was almost time to meet Ginny.

Draco hurriedly pulled on a cloak, stuffing his wand into his pocket as he raced down the stairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a pair of gloves from the cloak rack, he hurried outside. It was moist and foggy out. Running behind his house, Draco took the Nimbus 2001 broomstick and mounted it, kicking off hard.

He flew up into the air, skimming through the damp clouds until he reached the sunlight above them. Searching the ground for the small clearing in the woods, and finding it, he dove.

Pulling up just before he hit the ground, Draco circled the clearing a few times, looking for Ginny. Suddenly she hurtled out of the trees, also on a broom and sopping wet. She pulled up beside him and smiled brightly.

"Hello, Draco." she said, pulling a piece of lake weed out of her hair.

"Hello." said Draco. "May I ask why you're completely soaked?"

Ginny laughed. "I fell."

"You fell? Off what?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"A cliff. On my broomstick. Into a grindylow infested lake."

"Sounds more like you dove off a cliff." Draco said.

"You could say that." Ginny answered, smiling again and rolling up-side-down on her broom.

She laughed as Draco shook his head, bewildered, and landed her broom with practiced ease. She left her broom leaning up against a tree, and then flopped down onto a patch of sunny grass. Draco landed beside her, dismounted, and took out his wand.

"_Impervius." _he said, pointing his wand at Ginny.

Ginny felt the strangest sensation come over her. Opening her eyes, she saw that all the water in her hair and clothes was slowly, but steadily being repelled away from her. Her clothes no longer felt wet, and her hair started to shine in the sunlight.

She looked up at Draco, who was looking very full of himself.

"Thanks, Draco." she said.

"You're welcome." he said, pleased with himself and by the fact that Ginny was still calling him by his first name. "So," he said "do you want to go flying?"

Ginny looked at her old broom, then at Draco's shiny Nimbus, then to the ground.

She mumbled something too quietly for him to hear.

"What?" Draco asked.

Ginny mumbled something again, her hand over her mouth.

"I can't tell what you're saying."

"I don't think I'd be able to keep up!" she said loudly, her face red with shame.

Draco realized what it was about. He glanced at her broom. She was right. A Cleansweep would never be able to keep up with a Nimbus. He looked back at Ginny, who was now hugging her knees to her chest, her hair hanging down in her face.

"I-you can- oh, just follow me!" he said as he picked up his broom. "Come on!"

Ginny looked up as Draco marched away. "Come on, we need to hurry." he called back.

Ginny got up and started to follow him. He led her down a twisted path that was overgrown with countless varieties of plants - some of which Ginny had seen in Herbology- which frequently tried to bite her.

She watched with envy as Draco expertly dodged the snapping plants, while she had to resort to stomping on them with the dragon hide boots that Charlie had given her for Christmas. She followed Draco down the path until they came to a great faded brick wall covered in vines with venomous-looking flowers.

Ginny couldn't see any break in the wall, or a gate of any kind. She caught Draco's eye and he answered her silent question by walking straight into the wall. The section of the wall shimmered, then blurred into nothing, letting Draco pass through. Ginny followed his example, walking straight into the wall and going through easily.

The garden on the other side looked as if it had been rampaged by an angry Blast-Ended Skrewt. Flowers that were once bright blues and reds were now gray and black, with pieces of petals missing. The grass had seen better days; what remained of it was burnt. The trees were knurled and twisted, with branches like hands beckoning her to come closer.

Draco ignored the dead garden and strode over to the building that stood against the manor house. It was almost as wide as the Burrow, but not nearly as tall. Painted a deep blood red with a black stone frame, it seemed very uninviting. Ginny hesitated before following Draco inside.

Ginny gasped as the dark inside the building swamped her. She hated the dark. She was terrified by it. It swirled around her, consuming her, just like before. Ginny closed her eyes. Something grabbed her hand, making Ginny shriek.

"Ginny, calm down, it's just me." Draco told her through the dark.

"Light- please t-turn on the light." she stammered, consumed by fear.

"_Lumos Solem!_" Draco said, and Ginny blinked as the room was flooded with sunlight. Ginny gasped as her vision cleared and she saw the room's full magnificence. The interior of the room was built from solid marble, with statues carved out of the walls at certain intervals. But the best part left Ginny staring; hanging on all the walls, in cases of silver, were brooms. Nimbuses, Cleansweeps, Silverghosts, a few old Blackmagics, and in the grandest case of all, five brand-new Firebolts.

"Come on," Draco said, pulling Ginny by the hand over to where the Nimbuses were held. He took out a Nimbus 2001, and held it out to Ginny.

"No, Draco, I couldn't …" she began, but Draco cut her off.

"Yes, you can. I've certainly got no use for it; my parents don't even come in here anymore." he said, pushing the broom into her arms. "Besides, you can't keep stealing your brother's broom; you need one of your own." He glanced at her Cleansweep.

"How did you know it was my brother's?"

"'Property of Frederic Weasley' is carved into the handle just above the sweep." Draco answered. "If you won't keep it, at least use it for today."

"Fine." Ginny said, glaring at Draco.

"Where are we going?" Draco shouted over the rushing sound of the wind.

"You'll see!" Ginny replied wickedly.

A few minutes later the mist cleared as they came up over the lake. Draco's eyes widened. He could see hundreds of grindylows floating just beneath the surface of the water, leering up at him. They reached their hands up toward the surface of the water, trying to reach the prey that was just out of reach.

"Uh, Ginny, I don't mean to put a damper on things, but…" Draco began, but Ginny interrupted.

"We're flying over a grindylow infested lake. I know. They won't hurt you, as long as you don't hurt them." She said, matter-of-factly.

Draco felt quite stupid at the moment. He hated when people made him feel that way.

Ginny stopped in front of a sheer rock wall, and looked up it, her mind calculating.

"Race me up?"

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"Race me to the top?" she asked again, her eyes pleading. "Please? I've really wanted to race someone up, but I couldn't ask Fred or Ron or George because then they'd find out I'd been stealing their brooms."

Draco looked at the cliff. It was extremely high. It would be very risky.

"Fine." Draco said, looking back at Ginny. She was punching the air in triumph. Then, in a flash, she was gone, flying straight up the wall. Shaking his head, Draco followed, using all his willpower to tell the broom to go straight up.

Draco heard Ginny laugh. It was a soft, sweet sound, one that reminded him of bells. Draco sped up, trying to catch up with Ginny. He pulled up next to her as she let out another laugh. She looked at Draco, smiling, and he surprised himself.

He smiled back.

Ginny's smile grew wider as they reached the top of the cliff. They shot up over the top and leveled out, touching back onto the ground. Ginny tumbled off her broom and onto the grass.

"That…was…_awesome!_" she breathed, still beaming.

Draco nodded, sitting down next to her. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny said "Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, my birthday is in a couple of days, and, well, my mum said I could invite some friends over and…"

"Do you consider me your friend?" Draco asked. Ginny was taken aback by his question.

"Of course I do. But I have to say, you seem so different when it's just us than when my brothers or Harry is around. But I'd like you to come to my party."

"What about your brothers? Won't they be angry?"

"My brothers aren't inviting you. I am."

_She really means it._ He thought._ She's going to invite me anyway._

"When's your party?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Three days. It starts at four." she said, meeting his eyes. For the first time, Draco realized how pretty Ginny was. The freckles that spanned her face brought out her eyes, her high cheek bones and delicate nose made her face seem less fierce.

"GINNY! SUPPER!"

Ginny was startled to her feet at her mother's cry. "I have to go." she told Draco.

"I noticed."

Ginny ran towards her house, calling over her shoulder "Three days, four o'clock!"

Draco smirked. Ginny had taken the Nimbus 2001.


End file.
